


Dwarfs Escape

by terachan



Series: HP Drabbles [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-04
Updated: 2011-04-04
Packaged: 2017-10-17 14:11:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terachan/pseuds/terachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt "Singing Valentine" at hpgw100</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dwarfs Escape

**Title:** Dwarfs Escape  
 **Ship:** Harry/Ginny  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Author's Note:** written for the prompt "Singing Valentine" @ hpgw100

 

Harry crouched behind a trash can, his eyes darted left and right.

His heart was pounding, senses alert, ready to snap at the slightest sign of danger.

He squeezed his wand in his hand and turned.

With a soft pop, he found himself in his living room and sat down on the couch, exhausted.

The memory of hundreds of dwarfs who have followed him still fresh in his mind.

"Are you okay?" asked Ginny.

"Yes, just these damn fungirls and their singing Valentine"

"Oh", Ginny said, stepping aside to reveal a dwarf.

"Merlin", said Harry, his head in his hands.


End file.
